


xii. living proof

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 7
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xii. living proof

**day xii: 'living proof'**

* * *

_[the scene starts in a field, wide and open, with a stream running on the side and lush green grass sprinkled with flowers. it's a beautiful place, but none of the two people in it care right now.]_

_[aang is crying, slightly angry. if this continues he could go in the avatar state.]_

"can't you see it, katara?"

_[katara is shouting at him, tears on her cheeks, the wind whipping her hair into her face. she looks like a picture of desperation right now.]_

"no, aang, i can't! i don't get why you think i'm the only one for you, why you think that i'm perfect and flawless - wait, that's the same thing, never mind - why you think that i belong to you, why you think that i'm your "forever girl", why you think so many things about me that aren't true. it's just so tiring, aang! i'm not that person! i will never be! and maybe i love you, but have you ever considered that it can be as a _friend_? maybe i don't love you like you think i do! maybe i love someone else! but you haven't ever thought that, i bet! you only care about yourself, and your needs! and i'm a problem you can solve! there's nothing in me that needs fixing, aang, so just _leave me alone_."

"but- i thought-"

"well, whatever you thought was wrong."

"he's the one, isn't he? the one your heart loves. it's not me. it's him."

"i... aang..."

 _[choking back a sob]_ "i get it. you don't want to be with me. so why did you lead me on all this time! why did you pretend you loved me as much as i loved you! oh, i know. you don't want to be with the most powerful man in the world. you don't want to save the world by stopping me from going into avatar state. oh, i get it."

 _[horrified]_ "no, aang! that's not it! i'd stay with you if i could! but i can't, because out there is _living proof_ that someone else loves me, and i love them! so it's not just a question of responsibility!"

 _[darkly]_ "i can't believe you fell in love with a guy who tried to capture you. who lured you with your mother's necklace. who _betrayed_ you. who did horrible things to you. to all of us."

"aang, it's not that. he loves me for _me_. you love the idea of me. and that's not the same thing."


End file.
